


This Christmas

by crusadedean



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusadedean/pseuds/crusadedean
Summary: Sam and Dean learn that their sister goes a little crazy when it comes to the holidays.





	This Christmas

“Okay so we have the ornaments, you got the lights, stockings, a wreath, are you sure we’re not missing anything?” you listed off all of the decorations you could think of. You were going crazy and most likely driving your older brothers insane. You couldn’t help yourself though it was the first year you really had a home to decorate so you wanted the bunker to look amazing. 

“Yes, y/n we have everything. Could you calm down for like three seconds.” Sam wailed. 

“No this has to be perfect. C’mon don’t you guys want this. It’s our first Christmas in a home. A real place to decorate and celebrate the holiday. This is literally a dream come true and you guys want me to calm down. I’m too excited so deal with it and help me out.”

 “I think we lost our sister, Sammy.” Dean tried to whisper to Sam, but you heard it. 

“Heard that,” you glared at him as you picked up a box of decorations and stuffed it into his chest, “Just for that your on Christmas tree duty.”

“Aww, c’mon y/n. Don’t do this to me, I’m sorry,” Dean cried

“Too late,” you smiled at him. Sam chuckled and you turned to look at him, “Don’t think you’re safe Sammy.”

You laughed as Sam’s face went serious probably scared of what job you were going to give him. 

“You are going to be my helper Sammy boy,” you handed him two small boxes, “Anything I can’t reach or can’t do you’re going to do it. So start following me around.”

Dean mocked Sam as he trudged along behind you. 

“Dean don’t mess with him. If you don’t stop you’ll switch jobs,” you smirked over at him as his smile fell and he went back to decorating the tree. 

“I’ve been to hell and it wasn’t as scary as you are right now,” Dean mumbled. You just smiled and kept on decorating. Giving small jobs to Sam thankful that he was a huge help.

* * *

“Wasn’t all that hard work worth it?” you questioned your brothers.

You looked around at the beautiful decorations, you were honestly surprised with their work and how beautiful the bunker actually looked. It was more than you could’ve ever dreamed of and you were in love. 

“Yeah, it’s not too bad,” Sam said. 

“It looks like Santa’s workshop for god sake,” Dean joked.

“Shut up, you love it.” You smiled pulling both of your brothers in for a hug, “I know I went a little crazy, but thank you for making my dream come true. I love you guys.”

“I better get one hell of a present from you, y/n,” Dean grumbled.

You chuckled letting go of both your brothers. You turned around picking up a leftover bow from a box and put it on your head. 

“The only present you’ll be getting is my presence.” 


End file.
